Wesker
"I don't have time for interferences." —'Wesker when first in line-up' "This world shall be mine." —'Wesker while winning' Albert Wesker, the main antagonist of the hit Capcom series Resident Evil and sworn enemy of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine of S.T.A.R.S. He appears in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 carrying on his appearance from Resident Evil 5. Backstory Anyone who knows him will tell you that Wesker's true loyalty is power and how to gain more of it. A former Umbrella employee, he made many breakthroughs alongside his colleague William Birkin such as the G-virus and the Nemesis Parasite. He was eventually ordered by Umbrella to lure the S.T.A.R.S. team into the Spencer Estate, in order to test the newly created B.O.W.s that roamed the mansion. When Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine discovered his true motives, Wesker injects himself with a specially engineered virus and has the Tyrant attack him, which seemingly kills him. It was later revealed that Wesker survived and made it out of the mansion shortly before it self-destructed. The virus he injected himself with gave him superhuman strength and speed, the only visible mutation on his body was his cat-like red eyes, which he hid behind dark sunglasses. Wesker left Umbrella shortly after and mostly stayed behind the scenes during the events of Raccoon City and its destruction. He began working for another secret organization against Umbrella. The organization's purpose was to cash in on some of Umbrella's research. His first mission was to Russia where he ran into his old friend Sergei Vladimir, an old Umbrella employee himself. Wesker was later sent to Rockfort Island, where he came across Chris Redfield again. After facing off with him in an Umbrella facility in Antarctica, Wesker escapes once again. Weskers next move was to create a virus to release into the Earth's atmosphere. Teaming up with the beautiful Excella Gionne, he travels to Africa to access an old Umbrella facility in Kijuju. His actions attracted the attention of the BSAA and its agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. Although they were foiling his plans, Wesker managed to stay one step ahead of his enemies until they caught up with him at the airpad that housed his plane that would release Uroboros. After a battle around the plane and inside it, they crash landed in a volcano where Wesker allowed Uroboros to mutate him. In Wesker's last stand however he was defeated by his old enemy when they fired two rockets at him, killing him. Gameplay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VT5NmmyDnNg#t=50 Wesker is shown to be very fast allowing him to quickly switch his position around the screen. He uses his Samurai-Edge Custom handgun as his long range attack. Also, Wesker can teleport off the attack in three different directions, and many of his moves come straight from Resident Evil 5. Attacks *'Phantom Move:' Wesker with supreme speed invisibly teleports foward, or upward diagonally. In midair, he can warp forward, upward, or straight down. *'Cobra Strike:' Palms the opponent with a single hand. *'Mustang Kick:' Grabs the opponent, then a leg-shot with the Samurai Edge followed by a powerful kick. *'Samurai Edge:' Wesker fires his gun straight ahead or towards his oppenent's feet. Can perform Phantom Move off of it. Can also fire downward, as well as in midair. *'Tiger Uppercut:' Wesker's launcher, palms the opponent on the jaw. Also done as a special move as a reversal attack. As a special, if hit during his pose, the L/A version is a launcher, the M/B version makes Wesker warp over the opponent and palms them from behind, and the H/C version makes Wesker smash the opponent with a backlean from behind. Both the M/B and H/C versions wallbounce and switch sides, though the L/A version can switch if very close to the opponent. *'Panther Fang:' Wesker's standing M/5B attack. Palm slaps the foe in a hooking punch fashion. *'Jaguar Kick:' Followup to Jaguar Dash, Wesker does a jump-knee attack to launch his opponent. Can followup with a Cobra Strike for a three input combo. Support Attacks *'α(Expansion): Ghost Butterfly '- Smashes forward with both palms that causes a wallbounce. Can input any button to perform an automatic Phantom Move. *'β(Ground): Samurai Edge '- Same as above. Fires downward when used as an assist. *'γ(Dash): Jaguar Dash '- Based off of one of his moves in RE5, dashes forward knee first into his opponent. Can followup with Jaguar Kick, but if not done so, Wesker will pass through his opponent. Hyper Combos *'Rhino Charge (Level 1):' Wesker with stiff-iron fingers thrusts at his opponent's chest and stuns them completely for a moment while they drop to the ground. Comes straight from Resident Evil 5. One of the few Hyper Combos to do only 1 hit. It is also a reversal and can counter any high/mid/low-level attack, though projectiles can hit him out of it. *'Phantom Dance (Level 1):' Wesker with his super speed dashes several times and rams through the opponent from several directions. Shows a few similarities to Spider-Man's "Maximum Spider," and is often reffered to by fans as "Maximum Wesker." The dash directions seems to be controllable. Can be done in midair. *'Lost in Nightmares (Level 3):' Wesker executes several blows that 'tear up the air' with purple streaks of energy while warping back and forth before finishing with a quick Tiger Uppercut and then slaming an active missile at the opponent. 'Air/comic book' tearing effects are similar to Deadpool's Cuttin' Time/Rock the Ripper and Haggar's Rapid Fire Fist; colored purple. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Can speed up if he hits you with his sunglasses. *Much lower health overall. Estimates put him in the 800-900K category now. *Appears to have slower teleports. *Air throw pushes the opponent all the way to the corner making it harder to follow up. Tactics It should be noted that Wesker lacks command moves that are overheads, making him weak on mixups other than teleport cross-ups, and thus limiting his options on opening his foes' defenses. This can be an understatement however, as Wesker must first put his opponent under pressure and trick them into blocking too much so he can feint into retreats or throws, which is a staple for all characters who use mindgames. Theme Song 300px Wesker's theme is a remix of Wind of Madness'' from Resident Evil 5. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *He is the first official villain in the Capcom side to appear in MVC3, the second is Akuma. *He was confirmed during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, along with Spider-Man, Tron Bonne and X-23. *As of RE 5, he still used his Samurai Edge handgun. *At the end of Wesker's MVC3 Lost in Nightmares Hyper Combo, a missile appears in his hand and he proceeds to throw it at his opponent. This may be a reference to the second to last boss battle in Resident Evil 5, where Wesker will occasionally stand near a munitions pile (unsurprisingly consisting entirely of missiles) and throw missiles at the player. Worth noting is the fact that if one were to shoot these missiles while Wesker was holding one (in Resident Evil 5, of course), he would be momentarily left vulnerable to the player's gunfire. **It also shares its name with a Resident Evil 5 DLC called '''Lost in Nightmares'. *In Japanese, he is voiced by Joji Nakata, who is notable for voicing Nrvnqsr(Nero) Chaos '''and '''Neco-Arc Chaos from the Melty Blood series, Sol-Badguy's from Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core+'s story mode, the Count of Monte Cristo '''from '''Gankutsuou, and Alucard '''from '''Hellsing. And in English, he's voiced by''' D.C. Douglas', who reprises his role as Wesker from '''Resident Evil 5', The Umbrella Chronicles '''and '''The Darkside Chronicles. *His win pose shows him looking away from the camera, only to quickly look back and grab the bottom of the screen, apparently strangling the "cameraman". Like Super Skrull and Deadpool, he too can break the Fourth Wall. *When switched in by Spider-Man he is addressed as "Albert." *Wesker's 3rd alternate costume (blue coat and white hair) is a reference to Vergil, Dante´s older brother. They share a similar fighting style (both teleport in combat), and they both consider humans as unworthy creatures and are always searching for more power. *Albert Wesker is one of the sub bosses at the end of story mode, powered by Galactus' cosmic powers, yet only appears when playing as certain characters. Other sub bosses include (Cosmic) Doctor Doom, (Cosmic) Dormammu, and (Cosmic) Akuma. *His Phantom Dance hyper-combo is called "Maximum Wesker" by the fans, due to looking similar to Spider-man's Maximum Spider combo. It was even called such by Seth Killian while commenting on an MvC3 tournament multiple times. *Wesker's ending involves him capturing the weakened Marvel heroes after their battle with Galactus. He plans on injecting the Urobouros virus into their bodies and observe what happens. It is rumored to be a subtle reference to the Marvel Zombies comics. *If one observes carefully, Wesker seems to always be emitting a faint, smoky aura. *If Wesker's sunglasses are removed during battle, pressing the taunt button will have Wesker put a new pair on. Also, Wesker's shades can also be back in perfect condition when he's tagged out then tagged back in, even if his sunglasses are partially shattered. *Wesker shares the name of his Tiger Uppercut move with Street Fighter villain Sagat. He also shares the move name Jaguar Kick with Adon, who is Sagat's apperentice and also is from Street Fighter. *Wesker has an interest in M.O.D.O.K's structure. He gives Jill orders to find him as a target which her pre-fight quote being "Target acquired", and after beating M.O.D.O.K himself, Wesker will say he's looking forward to "dissecting that ridiculously large brain of yours." *Wesker was shown alongside Spider-Man, Because they both were geniuses who were infected and got their super natural powers. *If one looks closely during Wesker's Tiger Uppercut Reversal, he'll lean backward if hit during his counter stance before hitting the opponent. This could be a possible nod to Neo from The Matrix, whom Wesker bears a resemblance to. *One of Wesker's Line-Up quotes is "Three on three", which is a variation of his line from Resident Evil 5 right before the battle against Jill and Wesker when he says "I think the odds are fair, two on two." Artwork re5-albert-wesker.jpg|Wesker from RE5 Albert_Wesker_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Wesker_Costumes.jpg|Weskers MVC3 Alternate Costumes marvel-vs-capcom-3-wesker-header-600px.jpg|Wesker in the MVC3 Opening 3 Cosmic_Wesker.jpg|Cosmic Wesker rem3d-albert-wesker.jpg|Wesker from RE Mercenaries 3D rem3d-wesker-costume.jpg|Wesker Alternate costume from RE Mercenaries 3D Colors11.jpg|Wesker's UMvC3 Alternate Costumes 0102.jpg|S.T.A.R.S. Uniform ( Villain DLC Costume ) Also See Albert Wesker's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Evil Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Boss Characters